Drabbles sur les anges et les démons
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Pour la soirée drabble de la Ficothèque Ardente sur l'Asie du 14/03/14. Héraklès passent ses vacances au Japon en compagnie des parts lumineuses et sombres de Kiku. Deux drabbles sur Yao, sa part sombre et Ivan.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une série de drabbles pour la soirée de la Ficothèque Ardente sur l'Asie.**

**Ces drabbles partent de mon Univers Alternatif où les persos d'Hetalia ont une part angélique et une part démoniaque. Je dis ange et démon par simplification pour tous les pays. C'est plus une part lumineuse et une part sombre sous la forme d'entité spirituelle.**

**Il n'y a que deux couples d'utilisés : Grèce/Japon et Russie/Chine. **

**Cerisiers en fleurs**

Héraklès déambulait tranquillement au bras de Kiku dans les allées de cerisiers.

La chute des pétales sur la pelouse invitait à la poésie du moment, mais ne suffisait pas à embellir cette après-midi.

Kiku, de sacré mauvais poil, faisait fuir tous les amoureux allongés sous les cerisiers rien que par son aura colérique.

Il était grand temps de passer à l'attaque des sens.

Héraklès attrapa négligemment la taille de Kiku pour la caresser. Le but réel de la manœuvre se révélait de défaire la ceinture du kimono. Surpris de se retrouver nu, Kiku poussa un cri ressemblant à un miaulement.

Une queue blanche prolongeait sa colonne vertébrale.

Héraklès, intrigué par le bonnet de Kiku, lui enleva et s'amusa de voir deux oreilles pâles de chat entre les mèches noires de ses cheveux.

« Neko Nihon ! »

Le Grec se jeta amoureusement sur l'Ange.

Le corps chaud et souple du Neko avait tout de celui d'un homme, même si certains de ses attributs adorables étaient spécifiques à sa classe spirituelle.

Alors qu'Héraklès s'apprêtait avec bonheur à faire sien ce corps consentant, la lueur d'un sabre brilla sous sa gorge.

« Tengu nihon, tu veux te joindre à nous !

\- C'est interdit de folâtrer avec Neko ! »

**Note énorme de l'auteur pour expliquer son UA en plus détaillé (200 mots, c'est trop court pour exploiter cet UA) :  
**

Pour ce qui concerne Japon, les esprits japonais sont susceptibles d'être autant bénéfiques que maléfiques en eux-même.

Personnage : Kiku Honda, nation japonaise

Yokai bénéfique : Neko nihon  
Yokai maléfique : Tengu nihon

Un neko est donc un yokai (esprit fantôme) avec un corps d'homme et des attributs de chat. C'est un esprit bénéfique, protecteur de la maison pouvant apporter de nombreuses bénédictions. Seulement, s'il est mécontent, il peut provoquer des incendies dans les villes en crachant des boules de feux.

Un Tengu est un yokai également avec un corps d'homme, des ailes noires et un masque en forme de bec. C'est un esprit considéré comme maléfique. Il l'est tellement que je n'ai pas trouvé d'informations sur ce qu'il fait comme vilain tour exactement (j'ai lu quelque part qu'il était à l'origine d'étranges disparitions). C'est un protecteur du dharma et un expert en arts martiaux. Son devoir est donc de protéger la marche du monde, quitte à briser des vies. J'ai donc choisi un démon sacrément moralisateur pour Kiku.


	2. Sirène

Héraklès réfrénait ses ardeurs autant que possible en buvant le thé avec Tengu. Il avait envie de faire l'amour. Seulement, ce terrible yokai, expert en arts martiaux, portait beaucoup trop la morale et la vertu en son cœur pour le laisser faire.

Souriant, Héraklès songea au vilain tour qu'il pourrait jouer au yokai. Vraiment trop tentant.

Il se divisa lui-même.

Tengu, surpris, ne put protéger ses oreilles à temps. Il succomba au chant de l'envoutante Leucosia et il laissa Bakkos retrouver joyeusement Neko.

La sirène releva le masque en forme de bec du Tengu pour embrasser tendrement ses lèvres. Tengu ne reprit pas ses esprits tellement l'instant fut bref. Leucosie le força à s'allonger en chantant à nouveau de plus belle. Ses ailes fauves cachèrent le soleil et un coup de vent fit voler les feuilles de l'automne.

Leucosia s'occupa de l'exciter au possible en ondulant des hanches sur son bassin et en offrant ses seins à la paume de ses mains. Le grand guerrier, aux ailes corbeau, reposait entre ses jambes complètement dépassé.

La démone grecque s'arrêta de chanter pour laisser au démon japonais le soin de décider par lui-même de la suite des évènements.

Les cris de plaisir de leurs anges les incitèrent à suivre leur conduite exemplaire.

**Note de l'auteur sur son UA bizarre :**

Personnage : Héraklès Karpusi, nation grecque

Hellas est le nom grecque attribué à la Grèce antique. J'ai mis Bakkos (Normalement, ça se prononce Bakksos en n'oubliant pas de prononcer le s à la fin, le χ grec est tellement particulier que je n'arrive pas à trouver une écriture appropriée autre que le ks.)

Entité angélique : Bakkos Hellas, un Bacchus. Les Bacchus sont des entités rattachées à Dionysos. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup détaillé, mais Bakkos est un ange igné avec des ailes de feux. Il me faudrait beaucoup de pages pour dire tout ce qu'i dire sur lui.

Entité démoniaque : Leucosia Hellas, une sirène (la sirène grecque, avec des ailes d'oiseau et un corps de femme... Oui, normalement, c'est buste de femme, j'ai un peu modifié la légende). Les sirènes ont pour habitude d'attirer les marins par leur chant sur des rivages dangereux et de les précipiter vers la mort.


	3. Terre

Un arc aveuglant en main, Yao parcourut la clairière à toute vitesse. Il décocha rapidement ses flèches lumineuses pour occire les ennemis l'entourant. Ceux qui ne succombait pas à ses tirs criaient de surprise et périssaient asphyxiés dans la terre.

Le silence se fit, lourd et pesant, quand il se retrouva presque tout à fait seul.

Vivant, le cœur battant, il se tourna vers la personne qui l'applaudissait.

« Tu aurais pu venir m'aider », râla Yao.

Ivan se rapprocha dangereusement de lui, avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu n'avais pas l'air d'en avoir besoin. Je reconnais bien là, la plus vieille nation au monde, impitoyable. »

Yao attrapa la manche d'Ivan pour l'attirer en dehors de ce cercle de morts où officiait sa part sombre. Nuwa pourrait prendre Ivan pour une menace et l'enfermer définitivement dans les tréfonds de la terre.

Après quelques pas, Ivan le plaqua contre un arbre, se moquant de le faire en pleine nature et en plein territoire ennemi.

Yao n'avait pas peur. Nuwa le protégerait d'indésirables.

Il laissa Ivan ouvrir sa veste militaire, détacher ses cheveux et plonger sa main large dans son pantalon.

Yao posa son dos sur la terre, protégeant Ivan de la colère de Nuwa, alors qu'ils s'unissaient.

**Note de l'auteur sur son UA un peu bizarre :**

Personnage : Yao Wang, nation chinoise

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver des informations sur les esprits chinois en faisant des recherches pour l'une de mes premières fanfictions sur Hetalia "Une histoire de cigogne". Je peux donc m'en servir à nouveau.

Comme Chine est une nation très ancienne dans Hetalia, je lui ai attribué des entités à l'origine de la création du monde selon sa propre culture. C'est la seule nation antique encore en vie dans le manga, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

Part lumineuse : Yao Wang (lui-même pour le coup) est un archer, un grand héros chinois. Au début des temps, il aurait sauvé le monde de la sècheresse en abattant de ses flèches neuf des dix soleils éclairant la terre.

Part ténébreuse : Nuwa Wang. C'est un esprit féminin pouvant se transformer en serpent. En modelant de l'argile par curiosité, elle aurait donné naissance à toute l'humanité.

En ce qui concerne Russie, je n'ai pas sorti pour l'occasion ses deux parts. Je les ai en réserve. ;).


	4. Chapter 4

Tengu s'était fait avoir en beauté par Leucosia. Depuis, il portait des boules quiès constamment pour ne pas retomber dans le déshonneur.

Etre privé de son ouïe ne gênait pas beaucoup le tengu. En ninja valeureux, il s'était entraîné de longues années au fin fond des montagnes du Japon pour pouvoir se priver de n'importe quel sens et pour résister à toutes les tentations.

Contrairement à Bakkos. Bakkos succombait à toutes les tentations terrestres !

Il allait lui faire un rappel des vertus élémentaires !

Tengu dégaina son sabre et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'entité grecque qui s'abreuvait au goulot d'une excellente bouteille de vin.

Tengu apprit à ses dépend que Leucosia savait charmer autrement qu'avec sa voix.

Elle avait une peau fascinante, blanche comme le lait, elle était d'une telle beauté sans ses vêtements.

Alors qu'elle dansait devant ses yeux fascinés, Tengu, son arme pointée vers la Terre, se demandait s'il était vraiment raisonnable de la laisser continuer.

Il avait une érection gênante. Neko et Bakkos ne devaient pas être dans un meilleur état.

Tengu prit une grande inspiration avant d'emmener Leucosia dans ses appartements privés.

Les orgies dionysiaques, très peu pour lui et certainement pas sous son toit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Excusez-moi pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques soucis en fin de semaine. Voici donc les deux derniers drabbles.**

Yao s'assit à une table de hasard, misant de l'argent avec parcimonie.

Il avait un budget par an spécialement dédié à ce loisir.

Nuwa se transformait en serpent coloré, s'entortillait à son cou comme un bijou précieux et surveillait attentivement de ses pupilles fendus le déroulement des jeux. Plus que l'appât du gain, c'était le hasard qui fascinait Nuwa.

Yao devait ce petit plaisir à sa part sombre de temps à autre.

Il sursauta. Ivan venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Nuwa siffla de mécontentement.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de passion.

\- C'est un plaisir solitaire. »

La main d'Ivan se posa sur la sienne, caressante. Yao sentit les anneaux de Nuwa se resserrer légèrement autour de son cou. Il ne pouvait pas priver Nuwa de son petit plaisir mensuel. Le Chinois se rapprocha de la table, entraînant le Russe à sa suite.

Sa main se fit baladeuse entre deux tours de roulette. Elle remonta agréablement à l'intérieur de la cuisse d'Ivan pour masser cette bosse proéminente à l'entrejambe.

Le Russe fit tout pour cacher son trouble tandis que Yao faisait son possible pour paraître passionné par une boule blanche vacillante entre deux numéros.


	6. Chapter 6

Les trois entités avaient convenu qu'un petit séjour dans un coin perdu en altitude ferait du bien à Tengu.

Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que le yokai se place sur une porte rouge et surveille leurs faits et gestes.

L'air vif et frais de la montagne ne semblait pas le détendre alors qu'il en avait vanté les vertus pendant plusieurs jours.

Ses ailes repliées sur son corps pour échapper au vent glacé, son masque sur le nez, Tengu cherchait la moindre petite faille dans ce monde idyllique.

Bakkos était très attiré par Tengu, mais ce n'était apparemment pas réciproque. Tengu était beaucoup trop rigide pour accepter son laissé-allé.

Neko se mit contre lui, cherchant la chaleur de son corps. Tengu se redressa en sentant leur proximité.

Bakkos allait profiter que le démon soit perché sur son poste d'observation pour lui montrer de quoi il était capable.

Usant de tous ses charmes, Bakkos passa ses mains dans les vêtements de Neko pour le caresser intimement. Le yokai blanc ne vit aucun inconvénient à se comporter ainsi avec son amant, contrairement à Tengu.

Heureusement, Leucosia trouvait toujours un moyen pour faire fondre les résolutions de Tengu et leur éviter le jugement de son sabre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ecrit pour la soirée drabble de la Ficothèque Ardente sur le thème de la publicité.**

Leucosia Hellas traversa la rue en courant. Elle aurait bien aimé se cacher dans son appartement de secours, mais elle ne voulait pas en indiquer la localisation aux passants.

Dès qu'elle le put, elle étendit ses ailes fauves, s'élevant dans le ciel d'Athènes. Leucosia prit de l'altitude jusqu'à remonter la vallée d'Oliviers conduisant à Delphes et elle se posa dans l'arène.

« Tu t'es disputé avec ton ange ? »

Leucosia tourna le regard vers un homme ressemblant beaucoup à Japon. Seulement, il avait des ailes noires, des vêtements sombres et un masque en forme de bec. Un démon. Faussement timide, elle cacha ses courbes nues au regard de plus en plus intéressé du japonais.

« N'aies pas peur », dit immédiatement le démon.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras affectueusement.

« Quel est le problème ? »

Son corps de démone lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'était pas indifférent à la chaleur de son homologue. Il serait intéressant de passer un moment agréable avec ce bel homme.

« Console-moi !

\- Euh… je… ce n'était pas mon intention. »

Leucosia l'embrassa, trouva le chemin jusqu'à son érection et lui fit oublier toutes réticences.


End file.
